New Light 2nd edition
by To Destination
Summary: How would Ryoma being blind change his life and relationships? What does an airplane have to do with Atobe and Yukumura? paring RyomaxYukimuraxAtobe oneshot


Well since I've wanted to rewrite a story, and try the pairing Atobe/Ryoma/Yukimura. I also need to write a fuji/ryoma/jiroh and a ryoma/Yukimura.

Disclaimer: I do not own the prince of tennis

New Light 2nd edition (with a new pairing, and plot, so basically I just wanted to steal the title)

As I was walking down the aisle of the airplane to my seat, I felt Ryoga's hand on my shoulder guiding me. I knew that people felt bad for me, the poor blind boy. In truth I felt more pity for them since you cant miss what you never had. I was begging to wonder when if the stupid plane would hurry up and start moving. I realized what the hold up once I heard a loud voice, saying, "Ore-sama demands to ride on this plane."

As for me I just sighed and kept walking down the aisle until we found my seat. While Ryoga, had gotten a seat, in the row a head of me. Then the loud voice spoke up again asking for seats for him and his teammates. It turned out they would be spread out over the plane just to find them seats. It was just my luck, the loud demanding one would beside me.

Once he sat down he turned to me and said "I am Atobe Keigo, but you can call me ore-sama, young lady."

He had done it, he called me a girl that was than pity, so I decided to return his greeting. So I turned around and said "well 'ore-sama' I am Echizen Ryoma, and I'm afraid you have mistaken me for a girl."

"What, your telling me you're not a girl?"

That's when a new voice entered the conversation, by saying "Atobe, I can't help but feel that's what he's saying."

The voice that entered the conversation was a tennis player named Yukimura, who knew Atobe. From what I could tell they must have played tennis together, or their teams have. After the introductions, Yukimura finally questioned why I was wearing sunglasses, and I dreaded answering this question.

As I turned to him and took off my sunglasses and he stared at my eyes. Then suddenly he waved his hand in front of me and then I turned away. After a minute Atobe spoke up and said "ore-sama demands to know why you wear those glasses too."

So I repeated the process over again, and left them off and closed my eyes. It was a minute or for me an eternity when they both said they were sorry and they didn't know. My response was why, and said you can't miss what you never had.

When the flight was coming to an end, I started moving and bumped into one of Atobe and Yukimura's arm, for what seemed like the hundredth time. They both just sighed knowing nothing could be done about it or so I thought. Their real train of thought was that they wanted to hold my hands and much more. Honestly I preferred my naïve thoughts.

Right before Ryoga helped me off the airplane there was a bit of a mishap, to put it mild. As I was walking down the aisle to the exit, I tripped over a bag and fell backward only to be caught and end up laying on Atobe's lower regions, and Yukimura straddling me. So as you can tell it was more than mild.

Once I got out of there, I was relieved since I didn't want to be there any more than necessary after what happened. So after leaving the airport I went to live with my dad, and my mind kept drifting back to the flight. I didn't know what it was at the time, but now I realize it was love, and a bit of lust.

The next time I would be in the presence of these two would be at a tennis court, the one place I didn't need to see. I was playing a match with my eyes closed, which ended up making people watch the match, but I didn't care. After playing a weakling with my right hand did a guy called Tachibana walk up and asked me for a match. He sounded a bit confused as he asked me, since he wasn't sure how I was playing with my eyes closed. So once the match started I used my twist serve, and followed the sound of the ball bouncing and the direction the air went. As I played to the last point I smashed the ball with my tornado smash ending the game in my favor, 6-3.

Once he congratulated me, I opened my eyes and looked at where his voice came from. He stuttered, most-likely shocked about how he was beaten by a 'poor blind boy.' He asked me if I was blind and I nodded and called Ryoga, so he could lead me home. Or should I say I was about to when I heard a voice saying in that arrogant way "long time no see gaki."

Then I also heard Yukimura from my right, and he then led me to a tree to rest. Once I found myself sitting here did I notice both Yukimura and Atobe were both next to me. What shocked me most was what Yukimura and Atobe asked me, they asked me if I would go on a date with them. Even in shock I nodded without hesitation, and then felt my lips covered with someone else's as I feel into a strong pair of arms.

So after we dated for awhile we spent a lot of time in Atobe's mansion, more precisely his room, or sometimes his private tennis courts. So all in all, I got something from going to Japan, two lovers. It's hard to believe I ended up in a threesome but I couldn't be happier.

The end, I hope you like it, and I just had to have Ryoma/Atobe/Yukimura together. Please review.


End file.
